In our research program in the neurophysiology of normal and abnormal visual processes, we plan to continue our productive collaboration between basic scientists and clinical investigators. The program will comprise two major projects: (1) Human oculomotor physiology - a study of the optical, neuromechanical and behavioral components of oculomotor coordination; (2) Oculomotor neurophysiology - studies of motor, sensory and integratory mechanisms of eye movements. Specifically, we will investigate force velocity characteristics of human eye muscles and the transfer functions between innervation and isometric muscle force. We will continue to develop computer based models of the oculomotor system and will continue studies on the pharmacological weakening of human eye muscles as a potential alternate to surgery. We will continue extraocular proprioception studies in the pig, which, in regard to afferent mechanisms, is morphologically more similar to man than the usual research animals. Physiological-morphological functional correlation studies will continue in cats, and the rotational states of the human eye under various states will be studied.